1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus for improving a display quality and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices that have weight and size advantages over conventional display devices such as Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) have been developed. Examples of the flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a field emission display (FED) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting display (OLED) device.
The OLED device has advantages such as a rapid response speed and low power consumption because the OLED device uses an organic light emitting diode that emits a light based on recombination of electrons and holes.